the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Riding the UCF Campus Shuttles
This article is based on the University of Central Florida Shuttle System in Orlando. The UCF shuttle system is made of several buses that pick students up from various points around and within the university. They are most often used between local apartment complexes and the university to lessen the amount of cars on campus, as parking garages are typically full. Apartments that the UCF Shuttle System works with include: * Knights Circle * College Station/Boardwalk * The Verge/The Place at Alafaya * Mercury 3100/Campus Crossings * Village of Science Drive * Northgate Lakes/Tivoli * The Pointe at Central * Riverwind at Alafaya * The Lofts/Orion at Orpington * The Marquee * University House Central Florida * Northview * Plaza on University * Collegiate Village Inn Before The Ride Each apartment complex has a specific location where shuttles will pick students up to take them to campus. There can be more than one stop in a complex, and exact locations between complexes will vary. They will be designated by a white road sign labeled (for example) “BUS STOP #5” in black writing. Shuttles will usually pick students up every fifteen minutes, unless inhibited by traffic. After 5pm, shuttles will only run every thirty minutes, so plan accordingly if you have class. If you’re unsure, the UCF Mobile App is available for free on any smart phone and allows you to look up shuttle arrival times. Shuttles are black and white and emblazoned either with a golden Pegasus or “UCF Shuttle” on the side. The front and right side of the bus will have a digital screen that designates its route (ex: Route 5). Keep this number in mind for when you need to get back on the shuttle at the end of the day to get back to your apartment. However, if you forget, a simple Google Search can bring you to the UCF Parking and Transportation page, which will give you the routes and their corresponding stops. During the Ride Once you’ve entered the shuttle, you will see a row of seats lining the side of the bus, facing you/the door. There are also three steps to your left that lead to a slightly raised level with more seats. On this level the seats also line the sides of the bus and face the aisle. There is also a row of seats that line the very back of the bus, facing the front. Unless you sit here or on the bottom level in the seats right in front of the door, you will be facing someone. The seats themselves are covered in a felt-fabric that’s mildly scratchy. However, even if you have sensitive skin, it shouldn’t irritate you. The shuttles do have AC, though it’s not always effective. You will probably be comfortable, but sometimes it can be very warm. You can choose whatever seat you like on the shuttle. The seats do not have seat belts. Most people, after sitting, will take their backpacks off and either put them on the seat next to them on in their laps. Depending on the time of day and the shuttle you’re on, you may have people sitting on either side of you and thus need to keep your backpack in your lap. However, if it’s not too busy, it’s perfectly acceptable to keep your backpack next to you so that you don’t have to. Most people that ride the shuttle will be on their phones the entire time and not engage in any sort of conversation. Many also wear their headphones or earbuds. It’s also acceptable to pick a window above someone’s head and look out it during the ride. People will keep to themselves and are not often interested in what you’re doing. Drivers of the shuttles do tend to make sudden stops that may cause you to lose balance for a second. If you are sensitive to this sort of driving or prone to nausea, people suggest sitting on the upper level as it doesn’t feel as intense up there. However, you should be prepared for a potentially bumpy ride. There are poles that extend from floor to ceiling on the upper level for you to grab onto if a turn is too sharp or a stop too abrupt. After The Ride Once you’ve arrived on campus, people exit the bus from those sitting closest to the door to the furthest. However, it is acceptable to go ahead of someone if they’re taking an extra moment to gather their things, so long as you’re helping to keep the line moving. It’s polite to thank the driver before exiting the shuttle, and they will usually respond with a simple “You’re welcome” or “Have a nice day.” Other than that, conversation with the drivers is usually incredibly limited or nonexistent. The stop that you are dropped off at on campus will be the same stop that you will be picked up from on campus when you need to return to your apartment, so make sure to remember where it is you’re dropped off at. Again, if you’re not sure or forget, you can look up your route number on the UCF Mobile App or online and find the information there.